A bad day (worse than usual)
by Ava Simbelmyne
Summary: Taken my mysterious men, Will is captured and bound on a journey to a foreign land. Halt peruses alone, sending word back to Redmont Fief. Friends follow... will Tug find Hal and his crew on his way to find help? Will Hal join in the chase? Will!Captured! Brotherband and Rangers Apprentice. Before Erak's Ransom, after Battle for Skandia. Please R/R...Follow and Fav, it means a lot!
1. Cornered

Disclaimer: I do not own Rangers Apprentice/ characters/places inside RA... Just some honest fanfiction!

Note: I am not sure where this will really go, I have a rough outline for it. I know that Brotherband will make an appearance sometime...when i don't know for sure. :) Cant promise updates every day, but i will attempt once a week or maybe twice. I am working on Yavanna right now, a previous fanfic, so this is just a break from that. ENJOY! (I hope) Pls Review and Follow/Fav!

After Battle for Skandia, before Erak's ransom.

Will's stance shifted as another mercenary emerged from the forest line. _This is getting worse_ Will thought, glancing around. He had gone out practice shooting without Halt (who happened to be called back to Redmond Castle for a council meeting that past evening) when, out from no-where apparently, a group of rough looking mercenaries appeared. He thought he had been quiet, he had been an apprentice for long enough that he knew how to hid his tracks. Was it just chance that they happened to appear?

Will backed up a step, to recompense for their growing advancements; only to find his footing nearly slip on a sheer drop to the sea below. _Curse this wretched day, of all the things!_ Will hadn't noticed he was that close to the cliff, he glanced behind him momentarily to see a few lose pebbles fall to the chasm below. Gritting his teeth, he looked back to his attackers. _Now what would Halt say? And I'm supposed to be a Ranger in a year!_ _Will, there is no time for self-pity! Now, what would Halt do?_

It was a common question Will would ask himself whenever he found himself in a situation like this; _which happened more often than not, excluding the cliff. That left a lump in things... More like in my throat._ Will laughed at that thought.

"What are you laughing at, little runt?" the snarl came from the largest one's mouth, rudely covered by a patchy beard and moustache.

Will looked over to him serenely, a mischievous thought playing in his head. _Well… I doubt I can get out of this by stealth…jumping's not an option (_ looks down to the rocks below) _that leaves smart-alick, I suppose. I think I'm good at that, not as good as Horace, definitely not as good as Evenlyn, wait Cassandra. Oops… Well, you have to learn sometime._ Will smiled at him, a sickly-sweet smile playing on his face.

"Oh nothing… well, just that I find your trousers are rather colorful." Will laughed inwardly, coming up with that on the spot. _Well, they_ are _._ The pirate's pants were rather large and baggy, showing his undergarments rather openly.

The leader snarled and lunged for the slim boy. Will just danced lightly away, leaving the bulky man stumbling. Will was still scrambling for a real escape, his attempt at smart was not going to keep up for long. He risked a quick glance to the tree line behind the enemy, hoping for a sign of Halt or even Gilan.

The pirate's eyes followed his, "Ha, your scared little elf, aren't you? Hoping daddy will come find you? He shouldn't have given that weapon to such a child. Whimpering in fear." Laughing he turned to his comrades for the last jab. Will snarled, he was _not_ whimpering, nor would he ever.

It was true, Will's arrows had run out, all stuck inside trees and other targets inside the woods. He still didn't like the jab on his father, never would dishonor his memory by whimpering, nor would his father have Will do something he was not ready to do.

"Oh, looks like we bothered our esteemed guest, brothers!" Turning back to Will the pirate looked at him, eyes gleaming.

The men continued advancing, leaving Will too close to the edge. Unable to move in any direction he pulled out his daggers and fell back into his defense stance. The attack started without warning, three of the seven men lunging at the same time. Will immediately swerved to avoid being barreled over and tried to jump over the other man; alas, his cloak was yanked by the third, dragging him down. _Of all the possible things! Really!_

Will was becoming really worried, near desperate. He was too close to the cliff to attack and defend properly. Quickly Will raised himself up to his knees, raising his dagger with him and cut the leader directly in front of him. He twisted and slashed the one to his own side, with his other knee raising into genuflection. He quickly lunged his other dagger to the next man, until two were on the ground. _Five left,_ Will thought, breathing hard.

Jumping up fully he grabbed his attackers hand and twisted him to the ground, attempting to send him to unconsciousness. He had just finished knocking him down when a club came barreling from the side, smashing into the side of Wills skull. _So much for being attentive… now what will Halt say? …_ these last thoughts flickered through Will's mind before blackness enveloped his world.

Thanks for reading! I really do appreciate it... please tell me where to improve, and ideas are welcome for the rest! I will continue due to popularity, and my own inspiration. Thanks Again,  
Ava Simbelmyne


	2. Followed

Note: Thank You to GinxiePixie for favoriting and following! I have no Beta... so sorry for any mistakes! please review and comment! Reactions are appreciated, as well as ideas! Enjoy!

Halt stepped out the doors of the council room and yawned, attempting to stifle the gesture with his elbow. A laugh sounded behind him as his dearest friend and secret crush stepped to his side. It was a long day in a room with the baron, she could feel it too; though she was much better than him at hiding this fact. It was something she learned long ago, when starting her apprenticeship as a diplomat. Pauline rest her hand on his shoulder, giving him some pity and then stepped away to walk down the hallway to her offices.

Halt watched ruefully as her graceful, light steps wandered away. He was never good with women, it wasn't his fault they were unpredictable. His thoughts wandered with his feet until he found himself in the courts outside. _I guess my feet know me better than I would've thought._ The words flickered through his mind making him laugh.

It was a good day, even if he just sat through several hours of the on-goings of the land. Somedays he would rather not be the ranger of such a large fief like Redmont, but only on council days. Halt walked out the gate that surrounded the iron-red/grey castle. It wasn't the most beautiful place, but its strength was undeniable. It would hold up better than most structures. He continued down the gravel road into the town, to make it back to the forest before Will would get back home. He wanted to finish a few things without his energy forcing Halt to go out and shoot with him. _I swear, even if we run to the other end of Araluen and back, he would still want to go shooting._ Will never ceased to amaze Halt, being even more energetic than Gilan had been.

Stepping lightly down from the bridge he entered the town of Wesley, it was a nice town and Halt was happy to be a part of it; even if the inhabitants found him suspicious. He made it to his cabin rather fast compared to usual in anticipation of Will's return. He had given him permission to go where he wished that day, if he was careful. Halt put trust in his apprentice, after all he was to be assigned to his own fief in a year, if all went well. _Why shouldn't it though, he was the one to take down the bridge with the princess, and he led the archers in Skandia without any help but that of Horace. They made a good team, those two._ Halt couldn't imagine Will without Horace's steadfast presence that was so strong sense that day of the boar attack. He was happy they had become friends, though it reminded him of his own friendship with Will's father.

He entered the log cabin and found it empty. He wasn't expecting anything different. If Will had gone out, he wouldn't be back till dinner, no later than six he knew. Will had always made it a point to be back before six, as he knew Halt's love for chores and after-dinner practice. Humming to himself (though he would never let Will know he hummed,) he set to cleaning and preparing for the rest of the day.

It was two hours later, roughly 4:30, when Halt started fidgeting _calm down old man! He will come, Lord knows I never came home promptly._ He busied himself with making dinner, a favorite of his; second to coffee of course.

Two hours later.

Halt had enough, it was past the time that Will would come home, in all these years Will never came home later than six. Halt tried to convince himself he was just running late, but it was quarter to seven, that was too late to be running behind. Grabbing his cloak from the back of the kitchen chair Halt swept out of the room and closed the door quickly. He saddled up Abelard and mounted his horse. The horses' eyes roaming toward his masters and he raised his eyebrow; much like Halt does, _it makes me uncomfortable as well, Halt_. It was a common thing, for Ranger horses to talk to their masters, a special bond between them. Halt nodded and told him to find Will. He knew that Abelard would be able to sense him better than he could, _it's a horse thing_ Halt convinced himself long ago.

Luckily, Will had left signs only for Halt to read that led him to the rough proximity of the cliff that Will had been taken at. Halt was thankful he put those in place, as he wouldn't have known where to start otherwise. Will always chose new places to practice as to give him a better range of shooting options, today happening to be the forest line next to the only cliff on this side of Araluen. It wasn't the largest cliff, unmentioned on many maps, but the waters were treacherous below. The rocks jagged and the waves crashing unmercifully upon the side. It was here that the trail, which was very light, making Halt proud _though there are a few spots he could've done better_ he thought grimly. It wouldn't do to give him too much praise, nor for him to become sloppy due to that.

Scuffles on the ground led Halt to a particular spot, making his heart stop when he saw the traces from a fight. It was the remains of a fight, the one group obviously having the upper hand. Two eerily familiar daggers lay thrown on the ground along with a ripped cloak; Will's cloak. Halt's heart was in his throat, he swallowed hard trying not to think of what could be happening to his young apprentice. It was hard for him not to think of him as young, he would always be that fourteen-year-old boy he was when he started out as an apprentice. The daggers were covered in blood, with splatters dancing upon the dirt and rocks near the edge. Halt decided this was not Will's, he could not bring himself to think the worst. Scooping up his young friend's belongings, Halt followed the trails that led away from the scene, observing every detail as to not miss anything of importance. His mind was swarming with thoughts and worries. No matter how gruff he seemed, he had a deep longing for this boy; if any harm came to him, his enemies would not see peace in all their soon to be short days.

might post more tomorrow, I will see...

thanks again for reading, Ava Simbelmyne


	3. Conscious

Note: Thank you to my first reviewer, Chelina45! I am so glad you liked it, and you made me compelled to finish this chapter faster. :) Thank You for your support!

Will woke to a horrid stench all around him, a blinding light pounding at his severely concussed head. Words in a guttural language filled his ears as he tried vainly to decipher what was being said. He couldn't open his eyes, the light blinding him. Will didn't understand how a light could be so painful; nor did he remember where he was, last he knew he was saddling up Tug to go practice shooting. He shifted, immediately regretting that decision. Not only did it send jarring pains up his back and right side, but it alerted those around the fire to his consciousness.

A dangerous laugh filled the air as one of the men that Will had stabbed, stood up and walked toward him. Still unable to remember what happened Will's mind was in a state of desperation. He pushed his eyes open to small slits, forcing a moan from him as the light shattered into his brain. The laugh returned, closer this time. Will forced his eyes open fully, slowly taking in the colors besides blinding white. Forms appeared as trees and men came into view. Trying to raise his hands to his head, Will found he could not. A rough binding cutting off movement and circulation.

 _What the? …_ Will was even more confused and nervous; last time he had been bound it was when being dragged to Skandia. Even then though, his bonds were not tight such as this, and his captures were more kind. It was a cruel thing, for an archer like him to be bound in such a way. He knew the leather that was tightened around his wrists would leave him unable to hold a bow, if even a knife, for at least three days. Being more cautious he glanced around, lifting his chin to see better. He was lying on his back/side against a large boulder. He was on the edge of a camp filled with rough looking seamen. _How did I even get here?! Seriously Will! You can't go out for one day without getting in_ some _sort of trouble! No! If you're not stealing pies from Chubb's kitchen, you have to get_ yourself _caught by…pirates?_ They weren't Skandian, Will knew that from his enslavement there, but they were not familiar to him. _Oh, what does it matter who they are? More like, how am I going to get out. Actually Will, how did I even let this happen?_ _It doesn't help I have no recollection of the time leading up to this point._ He grimaced, knowing the certain stern lecture…if you could call what was waiting a lecture…when he got back to Halt. IF he got back to Halt.

The laughing man had stopped approaching earlier due to a call from the leader. The man snarled and twisted away. _Yeesh, Will, what did you do this time?_ _Where's Tug?_ The thought just occurred to him as he felt the lack of Tug's wisdom in such a situation. _Maybe I sent him home?_ Will tried to remember, if these men had been attacking Will he knew that he would've told Tug to go back, find Halt or Gilan. Maybe that's what he did? _Maybe he found other help. If so, would they even understand a horse? Only Rangers could talk to a Ranger horse._ Will's mind was wandering, almost delirious with confusion and pain. His back felt as though someone had been using it as an anvil, his head no better. He doubted he would move even if he wanted to, the small movements of his head being more than what should be allowed.

It seemed to be about quarter after eleven, judging by the moon's position, and Will wasn't sure if help was coming. Halt should be on his way, he knows he always comes home by six. That would mean he would be out searching for five hours now; and Will always leaves his signs for Halt, so he should be on the right path. It still worried him though, not knowing where the men were planning on taking him.

The night progressed without much thought toward their young captive, the men enjoying their ale and newly taken money too much to care about him. That is until it was time to go.

The leader approached him with drunken steps, soberer though than any of the others. This was lucky for Will, though still not desirable. He crouches down next to the small form, bound next to the rock, and Will can smell the rank ale on his breath. He tries not to breath in and make a face. Finding it near impossible, he doesn't manage to keep a small shudder from running through his body, making the man lean closer in to taunt him.

"You like that boy? You're going to have a fun trip, you really messed up my brothers real good. Pathetic whelp." With that last word, jabbing his fist into Will's already twisted abdomen. He writhed to the side in a gasp for breath as his possibly broken ribs jarred against muscle and lung. An awful grating sound coming from inside. _I don't even remember the fight for pity's sake! Dear Lord, my whole body hurts like the gates of night!_ Will tried to reign in his pain, not allowing his captor to see his discomfort. Angered by his control the man stood up and kicked him in the side for good measure before snarling curses and promises of a painful future.

"A peasant farm-boy beating up my brothers," he scoffs, "pathetic, pathetic of them; but for you to even dare. Acting so big and mighty with that bow of yours. Let me tell you, that was fun to burn, watch snap in the fire tonight."

He smiled as he watched Will try to jerk toward him in anger,

"You better apologize to the pathetic man you call your father, for ruining such an expensive toy. It looked well made, as though he could've spent his year's wage on it." His body shook with laughter, a maniacal, cruel laughter that filled Will's ears with rage.

He pulled and thrashed, ignoring the shooting pain up his back and through his ribs. He needed to get out, this man would pay for the insults. His father was a greater man than any could hope to be. Will's face twisted from its normally energetic and bright countenance to an animalistic growl. Desperately he tried to move, his back not obeying his wishes. In his mind, he was sobbing, in despair for his lack of ability to move and avenge his dead father.

"He should've known better than to dote upon his son. Unworthy child." The monster's insults poured out in a torrent of hate for the young creature that cost him so much time and pain.

"That pretty stance you showed back there though, and that fancy knife; surely you have been taught aye? I haven't been in these lands for long, but it looked oddly familiar." His mind started thinking, fortunately too drunk to conclude the truth from his facts. Will knew it wouldn't take long though, for him to figure out who he was.

 _At least my oakleaf is gone, along with my cloak; that would be a dead give-away. Even for a foreigner._ The knowledge of losing them still sent a pang in his heart. Ever sense his fifteenth birthday he tried to never to be without them. The pride he felt when he chose the oakleaf over knighthood, seeing Halt's smile for the first time, and receiving the bronze leaf symbolizing apprenticeship was enough to send a deep regret through his heart upon losing such a token. He figured he had two days before things got really bad, if Halt didn't find him before then, Will wasn't sure how long he'd last. Without knowing their destination, and Will had a sinking feeling it wasn't land that they were going to.

pls review, ideas are appreciated; update when time permits, fav/follow!

Thanks for reading!

Ava Simbelmyne


	4. Discovered

Hello! Sorry it has been so long, I've been pretty busy, but I suppose that still doesn't change the time its been. I hope you still enjoy this, I don't think its the best, but I needed to get something out for you guys! I'm going to try to get the action flowing next chapter...now that Halt finally ...not finishing that sentence. XD ... Please review, tell me where to go if you have ideas...I have a rough outline, but you know, I LOVE ideas! Thanks again. :) (oh, and I'm serious about the reviewing...it really doesn't take long, and it really does make an authors day!)

-ABDWTU-

The young farm-boy ran up gasping onto the gravel street that started the village of Wesley, clothes travel and work dirty. He continued without much of a stop for breath and continued his sprint to the bridge leading to the castle.

He had raced from the edge of the fief, from a bordering farm with an urgent message from the kingdom's most renowned ranger. It was yesterday that the grizzly old man came charging up the path along their farm house, he was chasing something; but it was only to give the message to the boy that he slowed his cantor for. It was a short letter, a paragraph directed to the baron and Crawley alerting of Will's capture and his chase. Halt wasn't going to wait for permission, not after Skandia; even at that time he had said forget it to rules and regulations. After all, it's better to ask forgiveness than permission.

-(ABDWTUABDWTU)-

"He deserves to know Arald!" The exasperated lady exclaimed once again. It has been a long day in the council chambers for the second time that week, and Pauline was ready to burst in frustration. When the young farm-boy came gasping into the castle with an urgent message for the head of the Ranger Corps, both Crawley and Pauline were summoned to the Barons presence. Pauline was adamant that Horace should be informed of his best friends' and companions' predicament, as he would likely be a major asset to the search for Will. Crawley couldn't do much more than Halt already has, so he assigned a replacement ranger to Redmont for the time of his absence.

With a complacent wave of his hands the baron tried to argue his reasoning, "if he finds out, word will spread, the village and he will be in a frenzy and we will lose control; Will is not only Horace's friend but the whole towns as well. How will we be able to control something like that if word gets out?" "I too want to find Will, but we need to remember that he is a Ranger; apprentice or no, he can hold out until Halt finds him."

Pauline spun around, making her white dress twist and smack against her legs in protest. Her straight and silky blond hair flew past her shoulders, giving her a regal look; but her eyes betrayed herself. With forced calm, she gathered her dignity and answered in short, clipped tones, "Arald, you of all people, should understand the need for a friend to know this information. You are right, Will is not only his friend, he is mine as well and I will do what is best for him and everyone who loves him. If you cannot understand this than so be it, but don't hinder those who do." She ended in a whisper, then, barely containing her frustration, she took her leave.

That night Will's best friend received the news. Without hesitation Horace packed his bag, saddled his horse and followed the meager directions toward Will's teacher. He only hoped he would find him in time.

…(ABDWTUABDWTU)-

Halt had slowed his cantor to a steady walk and dismounted. The woods along the cliff line allowed little room to run a horse. Not only that but Halt didn't want to risk alerting Will's capturers of his arrival if their camp was found. His previous state of frenzy wore off into something more of a deep foreboding. As in Skandia, Halt couldn't rest knowing the possible dangers his ward was in; but he also couldn't risk allowing his mind to run off in a wild state. He had to trust in his apprentice, and trust that his training would be enough to keep him alive.

It took two days to follow the men, even setting a rigorous pace; he would not let Abelard sprint the full time. The painfully slow walking time ended up paying back that night when Halt finally came across the faint smell of campfire smoke. Letting go of Abelard's reins Halt slowly crawled to the edge of their make-shift camp. He found the men, now he just had to get his apprentice back.

…...(ABDWTUABDWTU)-

Will deemed it safe to say, his day could definitely be getting better. This was no-doubt, a very bad day. Not to say he hasn't had bad days before…but this was worse than usual. Not only were these men bringing him to some secret place to, with certainty, torture him and taunt him…but now he finds out that his sinking suspicion from before was true; he was being lead to a ship. To the northern tips above Skandia. Cold, un-relentless bitter snow, and harsh masters. He was to be sold as a slave. Again.

The knowledge hit him like a ton of bricks after he caught the trail of the conversation a few days into his captivity. Constant repeats from the first night was a common theme. Will lost count of the bruises and strained muscles, echoing into the background as new layered upon old. He knew the bruises would set deep into the muscle, leaving damage and considerable pain in the near future, but the worst were his hands. The leather straps constraining his wrists were soaked in water and allowed to dry, tightening the restraints within a millimeter of circulation; the amount of damage was a frightening aspect for him as a soon-to-be full-fledged Ranger.

The men appeared to lose interest in him for the day, an aspect he was thankful for. One thing he was thankful for was that he knew Halt would be after him, the cloak and medal was guaranteed to be enough to guide his path. As Will grew accustomed to the beatings he found it easier the recede into himself and wait it out. Stalling only gets one so far until time catches up to you, but if it was stalling that could be the difference between life and death in his case, he would be sure to stall as if Halt was asking him to go to bed before a late-night gathering. Though he was sure his capturer's have been holding back, he would just have to push farther. He would have to hold up his end of the stick, because it was all a waiting game now.

-(ABDWTU)-

Please review!


End file.
